


Living with Aibou

by Blackwolfartz



Category: YuGiOh!
Genre: Atem - Freeform, M/M, Post-Series, Puzzleshipping, yuugi mutou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfartz/pseuds/Blackwolfartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot ficlets about Yuugi and Atem living a domestic life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Nights

“Are you awake?” 

The young duelist stirred and only seemed to nudge closer before making any kind of response. 

“..mm? Y-Yes, I’m awake!” Yuugi sighed softly to himself and suppressed a yawn, rubbed his eyes and adjusted himself so he could see the television better. He admitted that he had been so comfortable lounging next to Atem on the couch that only for a moment did he let his eyes slip shut. It’s not that Yuugi was bored at all, he enjoyed movie night! He was just a little too comfortable. The young duelist looked up when he heard the former pharaoh chuckle softly.

“I saw that. If you’re tired why not just go to bed for the night, Aibou?”

“I’m not tired! I’m awake, promise! Besides, the movie is almost over. I’ll be alright~,” Yuugi snuggled closer to lay his head against Atem’s shoulder. 

“You’ve had a pretty rough week, haven’t you? Didn’t you have a test today?” There was just the tiniest hint of a whimper from the young duelist and the slightest tension in his neck and shoulders; uncomfortable subject perhaps. 

“I don’t think I did that well. Why did it have to be on a Friday?? Now I’ll just be worrying about it all weekend!,” Yuugi huffed and fidgeted in his seat a little, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sure you did just fine! I even helped you study this time. I was happy to,” the former pharaoh took Yuugi’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, ‘Don’t worry. I have every confidence that you passed. And even if you didn’t, that’s okay. You’ll do better next time~” 

Yuugi couldn’t help but smile again, his cheeks flushing a soft pink; well, at least someone believed he’d passed that horrid test. Still, he wanted to forget about it and attempt to enjoy his weekend. He felt a warm hand at his back, gently soothing tension away and he began to relax again. He wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist and squeezed him tightly, earning a very soft kiss on the forehead. 

Yuugi didn’t even realize he had let his eyes drift shut again sometime later until he heard the former pharaoh’s voice so close to his ear. Was the movie over? He opened one sleepy eye somewhat unwillingly. The room was dark, the television turned off; how long had he been out? Yuugi could just make out Atem’s form as he came back to the couch; he had turned all the lights off as well. It was really comfortable and warm where Yuugi lay stretched out, he really didn’t want to move.

“Aibou? Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your own bed? You might catch cold out here,” the former pharaoh whispered as he ran his fingers gently through Yuugi’s bangs. He grinned to himself as the other answered him with a sleepy groan and simply rolled over onto his stomach. A quick little exhale of air and Yuugi was out again, already slipping back into whatever dream he’d been having. Well, the least Atem could do is make sure Yuugi stayed warm. 

Grabbing the fleece blanket flung over the top of the couch, he gathered Yuugi into his arms and carefully settled down beside him. He didn’t mind staying here for the night. It wasn’t the first and certainly wouldn’t be the last. Atem watched his Aibou sleep for a while until his own eyes grew heavy and fighting sleep was no longer an option. 

Movie nights were nice. They’d become something Atem enjoyed, something he’d cherish. Anything to spend time with his precious Aibou.


	2. Quality time

“You’re breathing down my neck again…”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone?”

He really couldn’t deny the former Pharaoh’s need for wanting to be so close to him. Yuugi merely smiled and laughed, leaning back from his laptop for a moment and into the warm body sitting behind him; he supposed now was a good a time as any to take a break. He couldn’t see it from the angle he was sitting, but the college student was sure there was a look of triumph on Atem’s face.

“I never want you to leave me alone. You’re just fine! Sorry, I guess I have been writing this paper for a long time?”

“It’s been at least two hours! If you keep staring at the screen like that you’ll make your eyes worse,” Atem sighed softly and pushed the laptop away, ‘, you’re getting headaches, aren’t you?” Yuugi shifted a little bit, removing his glasses and setting them down beside him. His hands raised to his temples, massaging them gently.

“Just little ones. But I’ve only been using them to study and do my schoolwork! You worry a bit too much, you know,” Yuugi smiled and looked back at his other half, sitting up part way to plant a quick kiss on his chin. “I'm just fine~”

Atem wasn’t so sure. He know how hard Yuugi had been working while he was spending time at home this weekend. He’d barely heard from him the first week, but completely understood that his partner had a much heavier workload than what he had back in high school. The second week he seemed to have had a little break, but going on week three and already working on very involved assignments and a paper...The former Pharaoh just didn't want Yuugi to overwork himself. He took over rubbing the tension out of Yuugi’s temples.

“Just promise me that you’ll take more breaks. I know this is important to you, but I don’t like the idea of you burning yourself out so early, Aibou.”

“Okay, okay I promise! Mm, hey here’s an idea! Want to go out for a walk or something? It’d probably be a good idea to stretch my legs and we could both use some fresh air. My paper isn't going anywhere.” Yuugi reached up to lay his hands over Atem’s, lightly squeezing his fingers. “I know how much you like walks. And I’m sure Grandpa will be okay looking over the shop this afternoon.” 

The former Pharaoh nodded, the expression on his face softening; a walk sounded very nice. It was still cool outside, they shouldn’t need more than maybe a light sweater, if that. He glanced out of Yuugi’s window, where the sun’s rays shone in and warmed up the room. A very nice walk indeed.

“I would like that very much. Can..we go now?”

Yuugi sat up quickly and slid to the edge of the bed; that cute look on Atem’s face just now was enough to get the young college student up and close his laptop; school work can wait for a while.

“Yup! Just you and me. We’ll go to the park and anywhere else you want to go,” Yuugi seemed revitalized, whatever tension he was carrying only a few minutes ago evaporated. He was already pulling a light sweater over his head. Atem followed suit, grabbing his own favorite sweater but carried it over one arm as he followed his partner out of the room and down the stairs. They made a quick visit to Grandpa Mutou, who seemed happy as well that his grandson was finally taking a real break. He even helped to shoo them out the door, after first stuffing a few bills in their pockets for something to eat later.

Yuugi shielded his eyes from the sunlight until his vision adjusted and smiled widely as he took the former Pharaoh’s hand and lead him away from the game shop. It was a date then, and he was going to take advantage of this opportunity. He would spend as much time with this man he loved standing beside him as he could before he had to go back to school.


End file.
